El pasado siempre vuelve para morderte el culo
by Joke
Summary: Hermione, harta de todo, hace un viaje express, volviendo a la isla donde pasó los mejores momentos de su vida con el único hombre al que amó alguna vez... Allí rememora sus tiempos en Hogwarts, y se reencuentra por sorpresa con su amor perdido ¿q pasará?


EL PASADO SIEMPRE VUELVE A MORDERTE EL CULO

Hermione echó una última mirada a la sala. Estaba llena de gente cínica e hipócrita que no dudaría en vender a su mejor amigo por salvar su propio cuello, o incluso por conseguir algo a cambio…

Pero ella no era así. Ella jamás se vendería tan fácilmente como lo habían hecho el resto.

Pansy Parkinson, ahora secretaria del Primer Ministro, George Walingtong, aquel viejo verde que no perdía una mínima oportunidad para echar una mirada al primer canalillo que se ponía frente a sus ojos. ¡Ja! Conocía perfectamente a esa chica desde el colegio, y sus pechos eran bastante más grandes que su cerebro. Era evidente con lo que se había "jugado" para aquel puesto. No pudo reprimir un gesto de asco que centelleó velozmente por su descompuesto rostro.

Oliver Wood se paseaba en su flamante deportivo último modelo, aparcando en la zona VIP reservada para la mano derecha del jefe del Departamento de la Asociación de Juegos Mágicos… Aunque el chico había tenido su época brillante en cuanto al deporte se refería, se había lesionado gravemente la primera temporada que estuvo en primera división y tuvo que dejarlo sin demora. Desde entonces no había hecho más que vivir de su figura…, anuncios publicitarios, entrevistas en las que contaba sus intimidades a los cuatro vientos, amores pasajeros que venían tan rápido como se iban…, pero que dejaban un suculento pellizco en el bolsillo del exgryffindor cuando lanzaba la exclusiva. Ahora se jactaba de tener "influencias" en ese Departamento, pero estaba claro que lo único que tenía era una imagen que el jefe del Departamento buscaba para sí mismo.

Miró su móvil con gesto ansioso. Llevaba toda la tarde esperando que Ron se dignase a llamarla, pero al parecer sus flirteos con la nueva chica de aquella semana (de la cual no sabía el nombre…, y para que engañarnos, tampoco le importaba) ocupaban todo el espacio y tiempo del pelirrojo.

Desde luego, ser el mejor amigo del niño que vivió y que, encima, se cargó a Voldemort, tenía sus ventajas… La chica sonrió con amargura. Estaba harta de vivir un día y otro y otro siempre lo mismo. Necesitaba desconectar…, necesitaba viajar.

Así que sin esperar a que su ataque de locura transitoria se evaporara, y sin siquiera hacer el equipaje, se apareció el primer lugar que le vino a la mente: una isla desierta…, su isla desierta.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Cuando abrió los ojos los recuerdos fueron abrumadores. Todo en aquel pequeño lugar le recordaba a él. Sabía que no era una isla desierta exactamente, porque él tenía allí una casa, pero, por lo visto, esa casa hacía muchos años que no era visitada por nadie. Suspiró sonoramente… ¿es que nunca borraría su recuerdo?

Entonces cerró los ojos y pareció como si el pasado y sus recuerdos fueran tan reales como el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la arena que escuchaba en aquel mismo momento.

Aquella era su isla, lo recordaba muy bien. Aún no estaba segura de cómo había empezado aquella historia…, al principio lo tomó como una aventura, algo desconocido y excitante que le hacía sentir viva en la monotonía del estudio y la vida en Hogwarts...

Él había nombrado la isla varias veces. Su lugar favorito, siempre se lo contaba a Hermione con todo lujo de detalles, y cuando se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban intimidad y privacidad, una idea surgió en su mente. ¿Y la isla, acaso no estaba desierta? Porque sus padres trabajaban la mayor parte del tiempo, nunca iban allí… Había sido su regalo de 15 cumpleaños. Algo estrambótico sí, pero no se debía olvidar de qué familia venía él. La pomposidad y la extravagancia eran algo típico en su ambiente natural.

Al principio iban sólo para darse un par de besos tontos, nada serio. No querían que nadie les viera…, porque nadie lo vería bien, todo serían reproches ¿y por qué jugarse y exponerse por un capricho pasajero?

Más tarde el tiempo jugó en su contra. El tiempo en la isla se alargaba cada día… al principio fueron cinco minutos…, pero terminaban siendo varias horas. Sobre todo, los domingos.

Como compartían Sala Común no tenían que dar explicaciones a nadie, y los profesores no les controlaban todo el tiempo, pues, se suponía, eran los más responsables de su curso.

La relación se fue afianzando pero los miedos seguían latentes… Y, poco a poco y casi sin darse cuenta, aquel lugar tropical de clima cálido y húmedo, se convirtió en su "hogar", en su pequeño escondite. En el único testigo del amor que floreció entre la pareja… sin que apenas se dieran cuenta de ello.

Una voz le devolvió a la realidad…, sobresaltándola y arrastrándola al presente:

-Cuanto tiempo, Hermione,-dijo una voz a sus espaldas-. No sabía que venías por aquí…

-Y no lo hago,-contestó la chica sin abrir los ojos, pues conocía demasiado bien esa voz, no necesitaba abrirlos para cerciorarse de lo que sabía-. Es que estaba nostálgica,-dijo subiendo los hombros con indiferencia-.

-Ya… ¿a ti también te pasa eh? Y pensar que te dejé escapar…, nunca me lo perdonaré…

-No me dejaste escapar…, tuve que elegir y tú no fuiste el afortunado,-dijo sin moverse ni un milímetro-.

-Ya bueno, parece que el pelirrojo no te duró mucho tiempo.

-Cierto…, tal vez debería ser yo quién estuviera arrepentida…, pero el dolor y el paso del tiempo hacen a la gente insensible,-dijo con la misma frialdad que el hielo del Antártico-.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Herms? Antes eras tan…, dulce y sensible, tan humanitaria…

-Te lo he dicho. Me he endurecido… Es curioso ver como lo que yo me endurecí después de lo nuestro, te ablandó a ti, Draco.

-Bueno, la gente siempre deja una huella en nosotros. Fuiste una gran influencia en mi vida… Hiciste que todo diera un giro de 180 grados, y si te soy sincero, aún no sé como lo lograste. Tal vez fueron tus besos, o tus caricias, o puede que tus cansinas reprimendas sobre cómo debía comportarse alguien íntegro y bueno,-dijo el muchacho, reprimiendo una sonrisa juguetona, tal y como le gustaba a Hermione cuando estaba en Hogwarts-.

La chica se quedó en silencio. No sabía cómo rebatir aquello. Y había algo de cierto en lo que decía…, hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía esa sensación de desaprobación, de que el mundo iba en su contra…, pero aquella tarde lo había sentido en el Ministerio, y había tenido que aparecerse allí, en su isla…

Sintió como el índice del chico recorría su hombro izquierdo, y un suspiro salió de su boca, entreabierta.

-¿Por qué te deje escapar?,-dijo la chica en un susurro mientras una lágrima rebelde escapaba por sus ojos, aún cerrados. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, porque el chico ya se había ido-.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba tan sola como cuando los había cerrado. Miró a su alrededor y vio unas pisadas en la arena, sólo podían ser suyas, así que las siguió.

Las pisadas llegaban hasta el jardín de la casa, así que no cabía duda, había entrado allí. Dubitativamente llamó a la puerta, y cuando dio el primer golpe, ésta se abrió ligeramente.

-¿Estás aquí?

-¿Has venido?,-sonó su voz, extrañada-. Creí que el tonto había sido yo por dejarte escapar.

-Te repito que no me dejaste escapar yo…

-No luché lo suficiente,-dijo él, bajando la cabeza con consternación-. No hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano, porque me agobié con la idea de perderte, y eso me nubló los sentidos,-confesó en un susurro-.

La chica se acercó con paso lento. Le miró detenidamente, con los débiles rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana abierta. No había cambiado mucho. A decir verdad, estaba exactamente igual…, tal vez alguna arruga de preocupación sembraba su rostro, más maduro, pero sus ojos seguían siendo tan alegres y resplandecientes como lo eran hacía años.

-Tal vez es que yo no te dejé opción,-dijo la chica, con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas que deseaban salir de sus ojos-. Tal vez me dio miedo pensar que podrías ser la persona más importante en mi vida. Tal vez no quise exponerme para que no me rompieras el corazón…

-¿Y la mejor solución fue romper el mío?,-dijo él, con los ojos demasiado brillantes para el gusto de la chica-. Renegué de mi nombre y de mi padre por ti, renegué de todos los ideales que había defendido hasta aquel momento, renegué de mis amigos y mis conocidos… para que me dejaras en la estacada cuando la cosa empezaba a importarme más que mi propia vida.

-No…,-dijo ella negando enérgicamente con la cabeza-. No, no, no… No rompí sólo tu corazón, también rompí el mío… Pero creí que así, tal vez, me ahorraría un dolor futuro más fuerte aún. Harry y Ron no dejaban de decirme que jugabas conmigo, que nada era real, que todo era mentira, que algún día te cansarías de mí y me darías puerta. Me dolió horrores hacer aquello, y no quería imaginar lo que me dolería si alargaba la situación en el tiempo y ellos tenían razón…

-Escuchaste la "voz de la sabiduría",-dijo el chico con tono irónico y melancólico-. ¿Y sirvió de algo?

-Realmente no lo creo… La cosa no ha mejorado mucho desde entonces,-dijo ella con la voz aún más rota-. Yo…,-pero no pudo seguir hablando porque las lágrimas no se lo permitían. Giró el rostro. No quería que él la viera así, no otra vez-.

-Cuando me dejaste al menos lo hiciste con elegancia. Fue un detalle por tu parte gritar a los cuatro vientos que te había dejado yo… Mis amigos volvieron corriendo a mí, y mi padre incluso volvió a dirigirme la palabra cuando volví aquel verano a casa…

-Me alegro de que, al menos, las cosas fueran bien para uno de los dos.

-Te equivocas…,-dijo el chico con la voz cascada y ronca-. Superficialmente tal vez, en apariencia, muy probablemente, pero en el fondo estaba roto por dentro. ¿Qué clase de amigos tenía que sólo se interesaban por mi cuando actuaba como ellos creían correcto, peor aún, qué clase de padre? Me hizo ver muchas cosas todo aquello Hermione…, cosas que tal vez, hubiera preferido no ver. Maduré demasiado pronto…, pero al menos lo hice…

-Cierto…, eso no se puede decir de todos…,-dijo la chica recordando a la gente que había visto aquella tarde en Ministerio, recordando a Ron y sus aventuras de una noche-.

-Tengo 21 años y parece que haya vivido 120…

-Tú siempre tan exagerado,-dijo la chica sonriendo de lado y quitándole hierro al asunto-.

-120 años tendría que haber vivido, al menos, para encontrarme a alguien tan maravillosa como tú…, pero los capullos de los que te rodeabas se encuentran a patadas por todas partes,-dijo él, sonriendo también de medio lado-.

-Éramos jóvenes, inexpertos…

-Indomables y tozudos…

-Influenciables y moldeables…

-Jamás pensé que tú serías influenciable y moldeable, Hermione…

-Puedo decir lo mismo, Draco,-dijo la chica acercándose poco a poco al rubio-.

La chica salió de nuevo hacia la calle, y volvió a sentir la suavidad de la arena en sus pies desnudos. Él, simplemente, la siguió.

-¿Qué nos ha pasado?

-Que el tiempo no ha hecho una mierda,-dijo él mirándola con interés-. Porque te miro y vuelvo a sentir este cosquilleo en el estómago…

-…y ese escalofrío que le sigue por todo el cuerpo… y al final, casi hasta cuesta…

-…respirar,-terminó el rubio acercándose aún más a la castaña-.

Y sin saber cómo ni por qué, ambos chicos terminaron envueltos en un beso apasionado y dulce al tiempo, fugaz y eterno, cálido y frío…, sintiendo aquello que hacía tantos años habían dejado de sentir…, sintiéndose de nuevo, felices.

Ella sintió su abrazo estrecho, como si no quisiera dejarla escapar, no de nuevo…

Él sintió como el corazón de ella latía con fuerza, casi incluso escucho como si el hielo que lo envolvía se rompiera en mil y un pedacitos, y profundizó el beso. Ella simplemente se dejó hacer.

Sintió como el chico metía sus delicadas y suaves manos de pianista bajo su camiseta. Dios…, lo que había disfrutado con las melodías que el rubio había compuesto y tocado para ella, sólo para ella. Y cuando sintió que su camiseta subía hacia arriba, levantó los brazos y dejó que saliera por su cabeza.

Sintió los besos del rubio en su cuello, con delicadeza y una lentitud que casi le hacía hasta sufrir. Deseosa de sentirle más cerca, desabrochó uno a uno los botones del rubio, depositando besos en cada trozo de su pecho que se iba descubriendo con cada botón. Rememorando los besos que le había dado, en tantas ocasiones pasadas, en esa misma zona, y continuó bajando hasta que el chico empezó a suspirar por el placer.

-Te quiero,-dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro de auténtica felicidad-.

-No tanto como yo a ti,-dijo ella besándole con delicadeza-.

Poco a poco el chico la fue tumbando sobre la arena, y cuando sintió la primera embestida del rubio, los recuerdos afloraron ya sin ninguna barrera, y dejándose llevar por el placer, prosiguió con aquello que había dejado a medias hacía tantos años…, porque los dos sabían que aquello no era el inicio de algo nuevo, sino la continuación de algo pasado…

FIN


End file.
